criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Beckel
Bob Beckel |yearsactive = 1973-present }}Graham Stuart Beckel is an actor best known for his role as Detective Dick Stensland in the hit crime drama L.A. Confidential. Biography Beckel was born on December 22, 1949, in Old Lyme, Connecticut. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Beckel grew up between Lyme, Connecticut, and Greenwich Village, New York, and graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Beckel got his first on-screen role in 1973, when he was cast as a bartender named Dan in the dramatic made-for-TV movie Class of '63. Oblak got his first major role in 1997, when he was cast as Richard Stensland, a former police detective and partner of protagonist Bud White, in the hit crime drama L.A. Confidential. Since then, Beckel has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Halt and Catch Fire, NCIS, When the Street Lights Go On, Rules Don't Apply, Just Getting Started, Sicario: Day of the Soldado, Castle, Full Circle, Longmire, Atlas Shrugged: Part I, The Butcher's Boy, Battlestar Gallactica, Peacock, Raines, Century City, Perception, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Beckel will portray Delvin Weaver in the Season Fifteen episode "Face Off". Filmography *When the Street Lights Go On (2020) - Detective Hoffman *Criminal Minds - "Face Off" (2020) TV episode - Delvin Weaver *Hawaii Five-0 (2019) - Roger Barton *Sicario: Day of the Soldado (2018) - Dale Hammonds *Just Getting Started (2017) - Burt *Rules Don't Apply (2016) - Wilbur *Full Circle - 10 episodes (2016) - Fredrico Sturgis *Nocturnal Animals (2016) - Lieutenant Graves *Aquarius - 6 episodes (2015) - Lieutenant *Halt and Catch Fire - 7 episodes (2014-2015) - Nathan Cardiff *The Loft (2014) - Hiram Fry *Dragon Nest: Warriors' Dawn (2014) - Varnak (English version, voice) *Miss Meadows (2014) - Tony Weaver *Wish You Well (2013) - Thurston Goode *Perception - 2 episodes (2013) - Colonel *Escape Plan (2013) - Brims *NCIS (2013) - Norman Pittorino *Killing Lincoln (2013) - Edwin Stanton *Disappearing Bakersfield (2012) - Mr. Smooth *Longmire (2012) - Dan *Scandal (2012) - Hank Tanner *Prime Suspect (2011) - Sheriff Lawson *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) - Ellis Wyatt *Oh Brother (2010) - Mr. Schucker *The Grind (2010) - Michael Murphy, Sr. *CSI: NY (2010) - Telly Gines *Peacock (2010) - Connor Black *Castle (2010) - Ted Murphy *The Cleaner (2009) - Unknown Character *CSI: Miami (2009) - Wayne Tully *The Butcher's Daughter (2008) - Warren Cahane *Las Vegas (2007) - Linus Phelps *Battlestar Galactica: Razor (2007) - Colonel Jack Fisk *The Rat Thing (2007) - Joey's Boss *Raines (2007) - Vernon Boudreau *Heroes (2006) - Hal Sanders *The Astronaut Farmer (2006) - Frank *Monk (2006) - Captain Bill Gibbard *Grey's Anatomy (2006) - Jim Johnson (credited as Graham S. Beckel) *Vegas, Baby (2006) - Officer Stone *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Captain Hendricks *Battlestar Galactica - 4 episodes (2005-2006) - Colonel Jack Fisk *Briar & Graves (2005) - Captain Marco Settembrini *Wanted - 2 episodes (2005) - Jimmy's Father *Brokeback Mountain (2005) - L.D. Newsome *Eyes (2005) - Ben Kagan *Man of God (2005) - Unknown Character *Helter Skelter (2004) - Jerry *Century City (2004) - Ralph Shkolnik *Dragnet (2004) - Police Detective *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Juror *Strong Medicine (2003) - Perkins *Six Feet Under (2003) - Carl Williman *Two Days (2003) - Mr. Miller *Northfork (2003) - Marvin *Dark Blue (2002) - Peltz *The Pennsylvania Miners' Story (2002) - Randy Fogle *Point of Origin (2002) - Clarence Hyde *Ally McBeal (2002) - Mr. Feldman *Hardball (2001) - Duffy *Just Ask My Children (2001) - Denver Dunn *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Admiral Chester W. Nimitz *Gideon's Crossing - 3 episodes (2000-2001) - Doctor Steve Califano *The '70s (2000) - Paul Wells *Snoops (1999) - Sergeant Jim Houtch *Strange World (1999) - Unknown Character *Jack & Jill (1999) - Jill's Lawyer *Chicago Hope (1999) - Detective Doug Majeski *Blue Streak (1999) - Rizzo *No Vacancy (1999) - 'Do It Again' Guy *True Crime (1999) - Arnold McCardle *L.A. Doctors (1998) - Ron Rowlands *Bulworth (1998) - Man with Dark Glasses *Black Dog (1998) - Cutler *Of Light and Darkness (1998) - Mad Jackson (voice) *Lost in the Bermuda Triangle (1998) - Michael Sykes *The Practice - 2 episodes (1998) - Joel Helms *Fallen (1998) - John Reynolds (uncredited) *Total Security (1997) - Unknown Character *L.A. Confidential (1997) - Dick Stensland *Leaving Las Vegas (1995) - L.A. Bartender *The Other Mother: A Moment of Truth Movie (1995) - Ted *The Disappearance of Vonnie (1994) - Detective Ken Brodhagen *Cafe Americain - 18 episodes (1993-1994) - Steve Sullivan *Jane's House (1994) - Charlie *Murder of Innocence (1993) - Detective Frank Kendall *Partners (1993) - Terry Bidwell *Barbarians at the Gate (1993) - Don Kelly *Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story (1993) - Unknown Character *Jennifer 8 (1992) - John Taylor *O Pioneers! (1992) - Oscar *Civil Wars (1992) - Thomas Lesser *Brooklyn Bridge (1991) - Mr. O'Brien *Liebestraum (1991) - Sheriff Pete Ricker *Separate But Equal (1991) - Josiah C. Tulley *Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael (1990) - Les Bossetti *Rising Son (1990) - Billy *Family of Spies - 2 episodes (1990) - Jerry A. Whitworth *The Final Days (1989) - Ron Ziegler *Lost Angels (1989) - Richard Doolan *True Believer (1989) - Sklaroff *L.A. Law (1989) - Willie Kosar *Moonlighting (1988) - Maximillian Petrovsky *Spenser: For Hire (1988) - Sully *The Equalizer (1987) - George Hershey *Amerika - 6 episodes (1987) - Clayton Cullen *Crime Story (1987) - Unknown Character *Miami Vice (1986) - Agent Kevin Cates *The Execution of Raymond Graham (1985) - Vic Graham *Marie (1985) - Charlie Benson *All My Children - 5 episodes (1984-1985) - Chris Morgan *Another World (1984) - Officer Jenkins *C.H.U.D. (1984) - Val *The Face of Rage (1983) - Rich *Love, Sidney (1981) - Jimmy *Kojak (1977) - Lane *Seventh Avenue - 2 episodes (1977) - Detective Clever *The Money (1976) - Roland *Happy as the Grass Was Green (1973) - Eric Mills *The Paper Chase (1973) - Ford *Class of '63 (1973) - Dan, the Bartender 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors